


Twilight The Movie: The (Un)Official Novelization

by cuttle_bunny



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU i guess?, F/M, POV Third Person, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttle_bunny/pseuds/cuttle_bunny
Summary: (Please read the opening notes before reading, thank you :))NOW A MAJOR MOTION PICTURE—BASED ON THE SCREENPLAY BY MELISSA ROSENBERGBella Swan has difficulty adjusting to her new life in a small town in Washington. But her world is turned upside down when she can’t seem to avoid a mysterious boy at her new school, Edward Cullen, who seems to detest her very existence. But it’s only a matter of time before Bella uncovers the truth behind his cold exterior—that Edward is a vampire. But that doesn’t stop her from falling hopelessly in love with him...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	Twilight The Movie: The (Un)Official Novelization

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I’ll ever finish this, but I thought it would be fun to try and write what a Twilight book might be like if it was based on the movie first. I haven’t seen the movie in a little while, and I haven’t read the book in a long long time, so I thought this might be a fun exercise to break out of writer’s block and to try to improve my skills. I am just working from the movie script and not the final film itself to try and make it feel like a “real” novelization, although this is completely just a fun fan project. The goal is to make something that captures the essence of the movie while providing a different experience from it, as well as providing a different, alternate experience from the original book. I am sure this will feel very different from Stephenie Meyer’s work and is not a substitution for it in any way. Chances are if you’re here you’ve probably already read the book or at least seen the movie, but if you haven’t please support the official release if you’re interested in reading this, thank you ~
> 
> If enough people enjoy this I might continue with it, or I might not, but I hope you enjoy ~

_“I’d never given much thought to how I would die… But dying in the place of someone I love… seemed like a good way to go.”_

Bella stood at the edge of the sidewalk. The Arizona sun blared down onto the pavement, onto the asphalt. Its rays gave the neighborhood a bleached, surreal atmosphere. She looked down at her hands, grasping a small, potted cactus plant—a soon-to-be memento of this place. Of her home in Scottsdale.

She noticed the heat waves radiating off the rounded road of the cul-de-sac. She felt the heat of the sun in her hair, on her face. Her eyes wandered, drifting upward, stopping on a flashy pink convertible. Three girls hopped into it—tanned and tall, glossy and gorgeous. They wore an expensive beauty, carried themselves with an oblivious confidence. Bella watched them from across the street, from across a great divide.

The blonde one at the steering wheel revved the engine, swerved carelessly along the curb. She smashed the horn as she streaked past Bella. The piercing noise startled her, jolted her, and she lost her balance as she stumbled into the street.

The girls squealed as they drove away, cackling as they turned and disappeared beyond the corner. Bella closed her eyes, shook her head, sighed deeply. She had almost _tumbled_.

She slowly relaxed the grip she had tightened around the pot, relieved that she hadn’t dropped it. At least she wouldn’t miss people like that. She hoped that there would be nicer people in the small town she used to know.

Bella turned back to face the house as she heard the sound of the opening front door. Her mom, Rene, stepped out into the sunshine, in blocky sandals that clopped against the concrete entryway. Her wavy auburn hair was disheveled beneath her crooked sunhat, garnished with polka-dot ribbon and colorful faux flowers. Her bright red-orange tank top had the faint dribblings of coffee stains on the midriff. The slightly turned-out pockets of her distressed bleached capris had bits of lint clinging onto them. But overall, she looked more put-together than she usually did. Bella knew that her mom was trying hard for her sake—that she always did.

“Someone trying to get our attention?” Rene’s freckled face was holding a childlike grimace. Her bright eyes danced as she scanned the empty road, her sandals thunking as she approached her daughter.

“Uh… no I don’t think so.” Bella looked to the street corner the girls had driven past, hoping that the direction of her gaze would guide her mom to an unassuming conclusion.

Rene shrugged, nonchalant. “Well, as long as no one honked at my baby.” She gave her daughter a doting wink. Bella cast her eyes down on the cactus.

“Mom….” A breath of a suppressed chuckle escaped her lips. Her mom was young at heart.

Rene’s warm smile evaporated as realization struck her face. “Oh!”

Bella jumped, her heart suddenly racing. “What is it?”

Rene hastily yanked her phone out of her back pocket, thrusting it towards Bella.

“My phone stopped working. Could you fix it for me, baby?”

Bella’s anxiety quickly dissipated as she tried to conceal a frown. She shifted the cactus pot to one hand, reaching out with the other. “Well, I can’t fix it if it’s _broken_ ….”

She held down the phone’s power button. She saw, and figured she would see, a low-battery icon on the phone’s dark screen.

“I think you just need to charge it, Mom. It might take some time.”

“Oh, really?” Rene innocently furrowed her brow as Bella handed her back her phone. Rene looked at it with a tight-lipped quizzical expression. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to remember where I put that… _car_ charger.” Rene had struggled a bit to pull that term out of her head. Bella smiled lightly.

“Didn’t you leave it with Phil for safekeeping?”

Rene gasped, beaming a whitened smile at her daughter. “That’s _right!_ Honeey!”

She called toward the house. Quickly she turned and pranced back inside, her sandals flailing wildly with every step.

Bella watched with subdued amusement until her mom had shut the door. Then her gaze darted around the exterior of the house. Paint was chipping off the faded dirty walls. Sun-tanned blinds sat as closed as their warped forms would allow behind big, murky windows. Grass was growing across the walkway between the slabs of concrete. She looked at the houses next door, at the houses all around her. Most of them were two-story. All of them seemed bigger, nicer, with upkept lawns and bright paint, with nice shiny cars parked on one side of the driveway. Bella knew she was going to miss all of this, somehow. She wondered if she would fit in even less in Washington.

Bella could hear Rene’s bubbly voice before the door swung open again. Rene emerged with charger in hand, laughing with Phil as he followed her out. Phil was a clean, sturdy guy, with a faded T-shirt and jean shorts look, his shaved head crowned with his hometown Arizona baseball team cap. He had a pair of sleek sunglasses hanging down to his navel by a sporty, striped neck-strap. His eyes twinkled like a smitten schoolboy’s as he watched Rene’s playful, radiant face. They always looked so happy whenever they were together. Bella was glad for that, happy for her mom.

Phil gave Bella a good-natured nod as he carried her bags. “Heyo.”

“Hi.” Bella gave an amiable nod in return, then looked at the bags. “Sorry, I can get those.”

Phil waved his hand. It seemed effortless despite him lugging a decently sized bag with it. “Oh, it’s no trouble.”

He trotted to the old, rustic station wagon parked in the driveway so he could load the bags, whistling a cheery tune. Rene skipped lightly over to Bella and wrapped her arm around hers. She gave a cheeky grin and held her charger triumphantly in front of them.

“Well my darling, now that I have _this_ … I’m afraid you’ll have no choice but to keep in touch while we’re ah, _on ze road_.” Rene placed silly emphasis on her words. Bella gave a breathy laugh.

“I will.” She tried to project reassurance in her smile.

Rene beamed at her daughter with her usual sparkling eyes, but there was a wistfulness there. She placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder in warm seriousness.

“If you change your mind, I’ll race back to you from wherever the game is.”

Bella looked down. She knew how hard that would be for her Mom and Phil. She couldn’t make her do that, no matter what happened.

She took a breath to fuel her resolve before meeting her mom’s eyes again. “I won’t change my mind, Mom.”

Rene paused, gave Bella a loving pat, nodded with a strained closed smile as her eyes wandered downward. “Well, you might. I know you’ve always hated Forks.”

Bella was careful to measure her expression before she spoke again. It wouldn’t be good to tell her exactly how she felt, but she could allow herself to divulge a concern that could be easily remedied.

“It’s not really Forks. It’s just, Dad I guess. We just don’t really know each other that well, y’know?”

Rene nodded again with sympathy as she rubbed Bella’s shoulder. Her expression seemed to relax a little bit, and Bella hoped that she had eased some of her worry.

Rene looked up at Bella again with loving eyes. “I know what you mean, honey. Hopefully you two will get to connect a bit more. I know he loves you.”

There was a hint of sadness in her smile, in her voice. Bella nodded, tried to seem hopeful. She was hoping her mom would say something like that. “I know you’re right. I’ll be okay, Mom. I really do want to go.”

Rene reached out to Bella, slowly, tenderly, and coddled her in a loving embrace, sniffling as she pressed her hands against her back. “Oh, my baby’s all grown up.”

Bella forced a chuckle and smiled halfheartedly, knowing her mom wouldn’t see the shadow of regret. “I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I do.” Rene’s voice was as soft and sweet as caramel. She rocked her daughter gently, back and forth, back and forth. They swayed as a warm, delicate breeze brushed over them.

Bella tightened her grip. She wanted to remember this. This feeling of comfort, reassurance. Feeling like she was still a little girl, with her mom there to protect her, to be there for her always.

Bella bit her lip, fighting tears. Her voice quivered enough to betray her emotion. “…I love you, Mom.”

_“I love you too, baby….”_


End file.
